


behind scenes

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 70’s, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John no es el mal padre que todos los periódicos dicen que es.
Relationships: John Lennon/Julian Lennon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	behind scenes

John Lennon era puesto como un mal padre por la mayoría de los periódicos por haber abandonado a su anterior esposa, Cynthia y su primer hijo, Julian. 

Pero eso era una mentira, bueno, mitad mentira. Es cierto que John se había divorciado y había abandonado la casa pero no era un mal padre, al contrario, cada que podía tomaba la fuerza de voluntad para agarrar el teléfono y llamarle a su ex-esposa para poder tener un tiempo con su hijo fuera de las cámaras de noticieros amarillistas. 

Cynthia aceptaba por la salud mental de su hijo y que pudiera crecer con un padre a su lado, que le pudiera mostrar todas esas cosas que ella como mujer no podía enseñarle. 

Lo que no sabía Cynthia es que de sus salidas de saludable no tenían nada. 

John generalmente salía con Julian a lugares cerrados y ambos se disfrazaban para poder despistar a miles de reporteros que cazaban una nueva noticia. Aunque la mayoría de sus encuentros eran en casa de Cynthia o en un hotel con una piscina para que Julian pudiera tener algo que hacer si se aburrida de estar el día entero platicando de la escuela con su padre. 

Desde hace ya unas semanas John había empezado a sentir cosas por su primer retoño, no en una manera de padre e hijo ni de una manera romántica sino que las pequeñas y delgadas piernas de Julian se quedaba en la mente de Lennon mientras este se masturbaba casi todas las noches. 

Julian era un niño saludable, pálido y de piel casi pegada a los huesos pero tampoco desnutrido. Tenía pecas en su nariz y la parte superior de sus mejillas igual que unos ojos parecidos a los de su padre. Julian era un niño precioso y John sabía eso a la perfección.

Y John a veces se contemplaba el hecho de ir al infierno pero todo antojo tiene su consecuencia y esto lo valía. 

Un ordinario martes Cynthia empaco la mochila de su hijo para que su padre pudiera recogerlo y tener un fin de semana con el. 

Ese fin de semana John decidió que empezaría a llevar acabo su plan de mostrarle a su hijo que el amor a padre e hijo podía ser más que abrazos, palabras bonitas y ocasionales besos en la frente y mejillas. 

Al llegar a el hotel Julian con una sonrisa en la cara empezó a desempacar y poner su ropa encima de la cama, John mirándolo desde la puerta recientemente cerrada. 

—¿Vas a cambiarte para ir a la piscina? —preguntó su padre esperando una respuesta afirmativa, John moría por ver su precioso y redondo trasero en ese traje de baño. 

—No, —contestó suavemente y le dio la espalda para seguir acomodando su ropa. Julian era un niño muy ordenado. —prefiero ver caricaturas y tengo hambre. 

John dio unos pasos hasta quedar a un lado de él, sacudió con su mano el suave cabello y pasó su mano por la mejilla de su hijo. Julian acepto el contacto pero no le miro. 

—¿Que quieres de comer? 

Mientras pensaba Julian sintió una mano bajar por debajo de su camisa, los dedos de su padre estaban fríos y una vez que rozaron con sus pezones no pudo hacer nada más que ahogar un gemido involuntario. 

John lo estaba haciendo apropósito, lo hacía delicadamente rozando la yema del dedo contra los deliciosos botones rozados. 

De pronto John metio tanto su mano que ya no podía parecer un accidente. 

—P-papá.

Julian le estaba reclamando el intruso debajo de su camisa pero todo lo que pudo procesar el cerebro de John fue un gemido que lo invitaba a seguir.

John sacó su mano de la camisa y se inclinó para poder empezar poco a poco con besos inocentes en la mejilla del más pequeño. Lo levanto poniendo las manos debajo de sus axilas y lo puso boca abajo en las almohadas blancas del hotel. 

Julian protestaba entre suaves quejidos y una vez acostado se dio la vuelta para quedar ahora boca arriba enfrentando a su padre cara a cara. 

El más grande se aprovechó de su fuerza y tomó ambas muñecas con una de sus manos mientras con la otra volvía a meter sus manos debajo de la camisa pero ahora sin disimular: moviendo y atrapando los pezones de su hijo disfrutando de los quejidos ajenos. 

—¡Ya, papá, suéltame!

Su entrepierna ya estaba empezando a doler con cada roce que le proporcionaba la tela pero podía aguantar un poco mientras besaba y lamía la barbilla Julian. John no podía creer lo increíble que una piel tan poco explorada podía ser tan suave y resbaladiza, su hijo era un tesoro, su tesoro. 

El niño trataba de safarse pero era casi imposible, la diferencia de edad y fuerza era evidente y dejó de forzar para empezar a sollozar en desesperación. Si esto era un juego ya no era divertido y le frustraba. 

—Voy a tratarte bien, solo déjame hacer lo mío. —dijo Lennon tratando muy torpemente de convencerle. 

Con su mano libre comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Julian poco a poco admirando ahora sus ropa interior roja oscura. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que no podía retroceder. 

Bajo los pantalones y después la ropa interior que se veía diminuta a comparación de la de John. 

La entrepierna de Julian era pequeña y se veía delicada, al tacto era suave y caliente justo como John lo había imaginado. Pocos segundos pudieron pasar hasta que John le dio una mirada fugaz a los ojos vidriosos de su hijo y después se acercó más para comenzar a lamer el pequeño miembro. 

—¡Papá! ¿Que haces? ¡Ya, Ya!

Julian poco entendía, la educación sexual de los 70’s era una mierda al igual que la de los 50’s. 

Poco a poco el miembro flácido de su hijo se fue levantando. La lengua de John mojando el pedazo de carne con gran deleite. 

Era delicioso, mejor que darle un oral a cualquier mujer. Era el sabor de su hijo en su boca, el sabor de su primer retoño. 

Julian poco a poco dejó de pelear contra su padre para concentrarse en las nuevas sensaciones, su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a sentirse bien e involuntariamente comenzó a mover su ingle hacia arriba contra la boca. 

Tomó muy poco para que el menor sintiera un espasmo en su zona pélvica y con un gemido fuerte pudiera terminar pero a sorpresa de John el menor no había soltado ni una gota de semen tal vez por lo menor que era. 

John pudo por fin soltar las manos de Julian y mirarle a los ojos. Julian seguía confundido, ¿que había sido eso? Y más importante, ¿por qué? 

—Te dije que te haría sentir bien. —John le sonrió y con la mano derecha acarició la pierna pálida enfrente de el. —¿por que no haces sentir bien a papi ahora? 

Ahora, John quería sentir los delgados labios de su hijo alrededor de su pene, eso estaba claro pero había algo que realmente le decía que no podía esperar a tomar su trasero y penetrarlo. John no era un hombre de pensamientos largos y menos era un hombre con etica y moral. Todo lo que tenía enfrente de el era bienvenido para hacer de ello lo que quisiera y gracias a dios el mundo le había puesto un descendiente enfrente suyo. 

John tomó a Julian de la cintura para darle la vuelta, obligándole a quedar boca abajo. Julian no protesto esta vez, ahora con curiosidad aún en estado de shock por los nuevos sentimientos y emociones en su cuerpo. 

El mayor bajo su pantalón de campana junto con su ropa interior dejando al aire libre un pene duro y ya mojado de puro pre-semen. 

Julian miro de reojo a lo que estaba detrás de el y quedó asombrado con lo grande que un pene podía ser, el suyo no era ni tres cuartos de el de su padre. Julian trato de darse la vuelta para curiosear pero John lo mantuvo en su lugar con una mano. 

—Hazle caso a papi y quédate acostado. Tienes un trasero precioso, ¿lo sabes?

Julian no respondió pero soltó un gemido al sentir las manos de su padre tomando ambas de sus piernas y separándolas para darle una vista espectacular de su ano, su pequeño y virgen ano que John iba a destruir tarde o temprano. 

John había olvidado por completo cualquier tipo de lubricante pero suerte y su saliva combinada con pre-semen salvaría a el más pequeño de desgarrarse por dentro. 

Comenzó a mover su mano por su venoso pene para humedecerlo lo más posible antes de alinearlo con el recto enfrente suyo. 

Julian ahora estaba respirando suavemente mirando hacia la sabana mientras esperaba paciente a cualquier nueva orden de su padre. Julian era tan obediente, Cynthia le había enseñado bien. John tomó la cintura de su hijo con una mano.

—¿Listo, Julian? 

Tomó un momento para que el niño sin voltear a verlo contestara en un tono casi inaudible:

—¿Listo para que, papi? 

Sin pensar más John comenzó a enterrarse con cuidado en el ano de su hijo sintiéndolo cada vez más cerca y caliente. Julian tan pronto como sintió las cercanía volteo hacia atrás para ver como su padre con una cara de excitación seguía teniendo su pene de fuera y ahora estaba tratando de entrar. Julian empezó a entrar en pánico y trato de voltearse para decirle a su padre que parara.

—¡Basta, papá, me está doliendo!

Pasaron unos segundos que Julian sintio como horas para que John metiera la mitad de su pene en el apretado agujero de su increíble y delicioso hijo. Sus interiores eran maravillosos, tan suaves y tan apretados que John podía sentir que se derretía. 

—Papá, duele, de verdad para. —volvió a repetir el niño ahora con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Si? A papi también le duele pero duele delicioso, ¿no?

—¡No! —interrumpió el pequeño Lennon. 

John le tomó de la quijada solo para terminar dándole una cachetada en la mejilla. 

—Vuelve a contestarme y te va peor. Te pareces a tu madre, igual de quejumbrosos. —John comenzó a sacarlo para después volver a meterlo con más fuerza, enterrándose más y logrando sacar más quejidos de la boca de su hijo. —deberían estar agradecido de que yo les pago toda su miserable vida. —Se inclinó para quedar más cerca del chico aún mientras lo tomaba de la cintura. — Tu estás agradecido, ¿cierto Julian? Tú estás agradecido de que tú padre te tome como su puta. 

Los ojos de su padre comenzaron a llenarse de ninguna otra cosa más que pura lujuria mientras penetraba al pobre niño que solo se retorcía en la cama para tratar de evadir el inminente dolor. 

—¿Sabes cuantas mujeres quisieran acostarse conmigo? ¿Tú sabes quien soy yo? Estás agradecido Julian, yo se que lo estás. —ahora no parecía una pregunta sino una afirmación. 

Julian no escuchaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba en su propio mundo de sufrimiento donde sentía sus interiores abrirse para darle paso al pene de su padre. 

Existían pequeñas cosas en la vida que realmente valían la pena y una de esas para John era escuchar a su hijo gritar que parara mientras su pene encajaba perfectamente en su pequeño trasero. 

Con cada estocada podía sentir que se corría, el puto niño era tan bueno, tenía un culo tan bueno que podía lograr que cualquier hombre se convirtiera en un maldito precoz.

Unos minutos más tardes entre lloriqueos y pequeñas patadas tratando de librarse pudo sentir que finalmente se corría y claro que lo haría dentro de su propio hijo.

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio quería escribir esta historia con Sean porque siendo sincero me gusta más él que Julian pero bueno. Algún día escribiré algo con él. :) 
> 
> Ta chiquito pero lo escribí con una sola mano, lmao.


End file.
